Malakula
| status= Merged with Latano Day 22 | challenges= 6 | lowestplacingmember= Thatsmyidol (19/22) | highestplacingmember= TBA (??/22) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the two starting tribes on Survivor: Mount Yasur- Battle Of The ORGs. Their color is yellow. This tribe consists of players who will represent the 703 ORG Network. Original * A.lopez49411, also known as "Alex", from . Known for being the strong strategic force the majority alliance on Pailin. He controlled the majority of Pailin until the merge where a rock draw and an idol play caused him to lose numbers and he eventually fell into the minority. He was taken out at the final 7 due to being one of the biggest threats left in the game. * B7yc3, also known as "Bryce", from & . Known to be a well rounded player, Bryce used his strong social connections and strategic game to get to the end of Mongolia, where he fell short of reaching the title over his small window of inactivity near the end. He later returned in Resurgence, where he one of the strategic masterminds behind the Qin majority alliance. Due to Qin's inability to do well in challenges, Bryce had to use his strong social game to maneuver himself to the merge, where he became the last Qin member standing. He was eventually taken out at the final 7. * Dangrayne, also known as "Charley", from . Known for being seen as a threat since the beginning, Charley used her strong strategic game & strong social bonds within Kandal to make her way into a strong majority alliance, which would eventually control the game. Through strong strategic moves and an endgame immunity run, she managed to become the 13th Sole Survivor by a vote of 6-1. * RubyMistress, also known as "Domonique", from & . Known her blunt & funny personality, she came into the game under the radar. However as time passed, she found herself becoming a physical & strategic threat. Due to her strong strategic and physical gameplay & pulling off major moves, she earned the title of the third Sole Survivor by a vote of 7-2. She later returned for Survivor: Skye Islands, where she was deemed a threat quickly but managed to get no votes against her through immunity wins, strategic gameplay and strong social relationships until the final 6. She, however, was taken out at the final five unanimously when her tribe mates deemed her as the biggest threat to win. * Soulscriptxd, also known as "Grace", from . Grace is known for flipping between alliances in the game along side her ally Ivan while staying in everyone's good graces. Despite getting some backlash for flipping and betraying Ivan, she was crowned the tenth Sole Survivor in a 5-2-0 vote for her impressive social, strategic, and physical game. * Jakeyrider, also known as "Jake", from . Known for his strong strategic prowess, he managed to turn many situations that happened in Tokelau in his favor, despite being targeted many times. His quick thinking and near flawless plans managed to get him to the end, but he fell 1 vote short of winning the title of Sole Survivor. He's also said to be underrated as a strategic player by some of his former Tokelau castmates. * Jamievdw101, also known as "Jamie", from . Known for his strong loyalty to the Nain alliance. Jamie used her social game to move into the majority alliance on Nain. Despite being down in numbers, she was in the majority for the most of the merge. Her under the radar style of gameplay this season got her to the end. She gave one of the strongest final tribal performances on 703, but she fell 1 vote short of taking the title in Canada. * JessyPop, also known as "Jessy", from & . Known for her strong social game and leadership of her tribe, as well as her strategic mindset which caused her to be targeted going into the merge. Ultimately she was blindsided with an artifact in hand. She is also known for her rivalry with Jennifer. She returned later in Chile, playing much more aggressive, doing anything to save her allies and even cross tribally blindsiding other contestants. She was eventually taken out in 9th place when she was too much of a threat to win. * NickCity, also known as "Nick", from . Known for being in the minority since the beginning of Socotra, but he used his social game and strategic prowess to avoid going home multiple times throughout the season. He eventually was sent home at the final 7 for being too threatening socially and having a strong chance at winning the season. * Thatsmyidol, also known as "Perry", from , & . Originally known for being the Toliara member to not make merge in Africa, Perry returned with a completely different gameplay in Resurgence. Forming a loyal alliance, he dominated the entire game, taking out anyone who posed a threat to his game. At final tribal council, he was praised for his near flawless gameplay & became the first person to win with a unanimous vote. * Seth9876, also known as "Seth", from . Known for his under the radar style gameplay, his social game, which kept him from being a target for the majority of the pre & post merge. His strong jury management & strong social gameplay throughout the season earned him the title of the 7th Sole Survivor by a vote of 5-3. Swapped * A.lopez49411 * ScorpioTheBadGuy * B7yc3 * Jake R * Jamievdw101 * Bunnylove14 * Mion8978 * PsychoManStudios * NickCity * Zurvivor Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Yellow Tribes Category:BOTO Tribes Category:Starting Tribes